bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadle
History Matoran prehistory Nadle was one of the first 13 Transformers created by Primus. At some moment in time he was transformed into one of the first Makuta to create Rahi and watch over the MU. These Makuta set straight to their task, many of them becoming controllers of a certain scientific pursuit, such as entropy. He began to create certain Rahi, along with other Makuta to be his assistants. One of these Makuta was Caiaphus, who evolved from being a novice, into a slightly deranged intellectual. Because of Caiaphus's horrifying actions, Nadle was forced to reject his creation, and vote in favor of his exile in the Brotherhood of Makuta's council. Eventually, he receded into anonymity once the Vrai invasion commenced, as he was unable to stop it. Nadle later stood with Blackout's Brotherhood when they rebelled, and later left for his own adventures across the galaxy. Afterwards... The Makuta nobleman, clearly acting as if he was not one of the original 13, eventually found himself becoming one of the members of the Apprentices of Caiaphus. He reached into dark powers he never knew even existed. Afterward, Nadle became a high ranking member of the order, one of his master's favorites. Much later, he was sent to find Zev Raregroove when the Apprentices needed help with the Keruvim. Therefore, he helped Prudence fight off some enemies. Since she teleported away, he chased after her all over the universe, apparently infatuated with her. Nadle shook it off however, and fought alongside his comrades for a bit. Nadle was forced to betray his comrade Klak when an enraged Caiaphus commanded him to kill the Makuta of light. After chasing him around, the apprentice went to Cthulhu, and recieved a plan to attract Klak: take over Malchior IV, and capture the Nynrah Ghost known as 'The Norman'. He did so, and broadcasted a message for someone to capture the Makuta. Keichi heard the message, and captured Klak. However, instead of making a deal, Nadle created an army of insects, killing the Pirate's crew, and carrying him far away. He then engaged Klak in a fight. There was a period of evenly matched attacks, until Klak began to destroy Nadle's armor with light attacks. The light Makuta asked Nadle to concede, to prevent killing his friend, but the Apprentice of Caiaphus said he would die with his dignity. Nadle's antidermis escaped from the shattering armor, which was destroyed by a Toa of Fire. Apparently, the antidermis caused a Skakdi apprentice to be extremely ill as it looked for a host. The creature died, and Nadle possessed him. Afterwards, he was interrogated by Gazille on which side he belonged. Our nobleman only responded by retorting his tire of life, and desire to right the wrongs the Makuta have started. He then continued his walk to where Zev, Caiaphus, and Klak were fighting. However, upon sensing a gathering of other Makuta, Nadle teleported away to that location, and later escaped when it was destroyed. He later teleported 553 away to a parallel world, and appeared with Zev, Wisp, TMV, an alternate version of Klak, and others. A few skirmishes later, Nadle ended up fighting the Shattered Mirror version of himself. A lot of events happened, and he found himself locked in combat with Caiaphus, possessing the BZP version of 553's body. This conflict abruptly ended when The Fallen appeared, but after he was taken away by Primus, Nadle once again attacked Caiaphus, this time on a new world. More stuff happened. Uterio War Some time later, Nadle helped D-Klak fight against Uterio's forces. He was one of the founding members of the Rebel Alliance, and led countless troops to fight against the forces of darkness and enslavement. Nadle was present on Mordor when the Rebels were victorious. Post-War Nadle joined with Klak to investigate the RacKoon City incident. However, he was led away from the brawl against the vampires by the newly rewired Baterra. HK-47 then trapped him in a ring of fire, where he fought against the evil Ultron. Surprisingly, Ultron defeated Nadle with little effort, knocking him unconscious. Nadle spent the next few days recovering in the hospital and meeting people. He then assisted Klak in many adventures. Ragnarok Nadle was one of the participants of Ragnarok. His age Nadle said that he witnessed much of the Makuta's history. This means that he has outlived Caiaphus and Xintrix. D-Klak recognized him as one of the first Makuta in that universe. The reason he joined Caiaphus, however, is quite complex. Though he lusted for great power over darkness, somewhere inside of his heart he knew that his creation must be destroyed, before more lives are terminated. It was later revealed that he was one of the 13 Original Primes, making him older than most of the BZPB characters. Books LLC still sucked then. Powers and abilities Besides having been extremely charming and noble, he had all 42 Kraata abilities. His favorites were gravity, and power over insects. Nadle was skilled enough with a blade to get around, but he preferred not to dirty his hands with swords, unless absolutely necessary. He seemed to be of a strong power level, but since he had a code of honor, he restricted himself from killing unless he had to. Another factor that contribute to this would most likely have been that he had aged a great deal. He could also create his own Makuta by building their armor and infusing it with Antidermis (either natural, or an 'artificial' kind.) When he built Caiaphus, several of the properties used to make Makuta were employed, so that the latter could 'evolve' (whatever that means) along with his fellow species. Alternate versions *Nadle was one of the few Primes in the multiverse who had alternate selves. This is excusable, because Nadle's Makuta self can have alternate versions (which is why these versions are remarkably different from the original Nadle). All Nadles are supposed to be regular beings, but the main Nadle had the exception of carrying the essence of a Prime, and of being one of the first Makuta. *In the Shattered Mirror Universe, for example, Nadle is a lot less powerful, and is insane, believing the crystals of SM Klak's antidermis to be alive. This version of Nadle later joined forces with Caiaphus, but was killed by the main universe's counterpart. Notes *For some reason, certain people keep thinking Nadle is female. Category:Apprentices of Caiaphus Category:Makuta Category:Good Rebels Category:Characters controlled by Klak Category:Knights of the Keruvim